First Date
by Meguxa
Summary: Primeiro encontro de Lily e James, causado por Sirius em minha fic His Love. Espero que gostem


**First Date**

Os passos que levavam para perto da entrada do castelo contavam o tempo para aquele encontro terminar. Sabia que quando alcançassem o Salão Principal a mágica do dia acabaria por inteiro e teriam que conversar com outras que com certeza iriam os encher de pergunta como tinha sido o dia de ambos juntos.

O que a tinha surpreendido e a pego de surpresa fora que James não tinha tentado nenhuma vez em mostrar que ela tinha se rendido finalmente aos encantos dele e aceitado a um dos pedidos dele para que saissem. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu fora todos os novos lugares que nunca tinha ido no vilarejo e todas as historias que o garoto tinha para lhe contar sobre eles. Tinha que admitir, aquele tinha sido o melhor passeio para Hogsmeade desde seu terceiro ano, e olha que aquilo era uma coisa grande a se dizer, já que sempre se divertia com seus amigos, em principal Marlene que sempre estava com ela. Teria que agradecer a Sirius e seu pequeno esforço que a convenceu a aceitar o novo pedido de James, mas o xingaria por não a ter avisado de que aquilo seria bom o bastante para que ela não quisesse que acabasse.

Sentiu a mão de James segurar a sua e, mesmo com o frio de outono passando por seu corpo, o seguiu para o lago da Lula Gigante, sorrindo minimamente ao ter os dedos entrelaçados aos dele. Se sentaram em uma parte da margem onde ninguém conseguiria ver os dois e deixou o sorriso morrer um pouco no momento que a mão do garoto se afastou da sua, por mais que não demonstrasse de verdade seu desapontamento com a falta do toque.

- Sabe, eu sempre quis isso... – Se voltou para ele com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, tentando disfarçar a surpresa de finalmente terem tocado naquele assunto. Apesar de tudo que passaram, não falaram em momento algum sobre o encontro em si, o que trouxe o sentimento de que era só dois amigos que sairam juntos para se divertir, ainda que com um pouco de tensão e algumas vontades que apareciam em meio a alguns silêncios contrangedores. James, mesmo que pudesse ver nos olhos esverdeados dele que ele queria, não tentou a beijar em momento algum, a deixando um pouco frustrada em certos pontos. – Eu sempre imaginei como seria estar perto de você desse jeito, te ver sorrir para mim e saber que eu que sou o causador desse sorriso.

Engoliu em seco com aquelas palavras. Podia sentir que ele falava a verdade com aquilo e sentia os joelhos falharem um pouco com tamanho sentimentos que nem sabia que o garoto tinha, ou talvez só os ignorava para não se entregar aos próprios sentimentos. Estava feliz que estava sentada, se não cairia.

- Você é linda, Lily...

- E? – Sorriu um tanto marota, ao tentar copiar o sorriso que James dava toda vez que ele tinha feito alguma de suas brincadeiras elaboradas.

- Vai me fazer merecer esse beijo, Evans? – Ele devolveu o sorriso e acabou por soltar um riso anasalado.

- Não mereço isso?

- Merece mais do que isso, Eva

- Lily, pode me chamar de Lily, James. Acho que já passamos do nivel dos sobrenomes. – Pode ver a felicidade no rosto do moreno ao falar aquilo, nunca o tinha visto tão feliz em todos os anos que o tinha conhecido.

- Agora você merece ainda mais que eu trabalhe e muito para merecer algo de você... – Ele começou a fazendo rir mais uma vez, e deixou que ele tirasse alguns fios de seu cabelo que caia em seu rosto. – Mas eu tenho mesmo que começar a dizer o quanto é linda. Mas acima de tudo você é inteligente, não que alguém precise te dizer isso, só que acho ainda mais bonito quando duvida da inteligência que tem ao ponto de sorrir em alivio quando acerta a resposta para uma das perguntas dos professores.

Sentiu-se ruborizar com aquilo, não percebendo o quanto era transparente para o moreno e deixou que ele se aproximasse um pouco, acabando por fazer o mesmo. Os dedos se encontraram mais uma vez aos deles se entrelaçando de leve, e voltou a se surpreender com o carinho que passou a receber nas costas da mão.

- É valente o bastante para enfrentar até mesmo os professores, ainda mais quando alguém que você gosta está sendo injustiçado, mas ao mesmo tempo sabe quando abaixar a cabeça e fingir que não está vendo nada, por mais que por dentro esteja morrendo de vontade de falar alguma coisa. – Inclinou a cabeça sem nem perceber para perto da mão de James que lhe tocava a bochecha com as pontas dos dedos. – Gosto ainda mais o seu jeito gentil, que sempre quer mostrar o lado bom das pessoas, por mais que elas mesmas não conseguem ver. Esse lado que fez um dos meus melhores amigos não se achar um monstro por uma fatalidade que aconteceu a ele.

Fechou os olhos ao descobrir, um pouco antes das últimas férias de verão, que Remus era um lobisomem. Lembrava bem que quase tinha sido atacada pelo o amigo, e por alguns minutos antes do amanhecer se sentiu ao ponto da morte sendo salva por James e Sirius nas formas de animais deles, e que no dia seguinte Remus quase não conseguia olhar em seu rosto até que ele a puxou para um canto e o falou tudo que achava sobre aquele seu... pequeno problema peludo, como Sirius gostava de chamar. Tinha se sentido feliz em fazer com que o amigo se sentisse um pouco melhor quanto aquela situação, por mais que soubesse que não conseguiria fazer muito mais do que só simples palavras.

- Você é perfeita, Lily. – O olhou de maneira significativa, se afastando um pouco. – O que?

- Agora você tem que me olhar como se eu fosse a única mulher do mundo... – Falou baixinho, sentindo ele voltar a se aproximar de si, o que a fez ficar com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Eu olho para você assim desde o dia que te vi pela primeira vez... – Um sorriso bobo desenhou em seus lábios, abrindo um pouco mais os olhos para o fitar bem. – Posso te beijar agora? – Ouviu ele perguntar de maneira quase hesitante, e voltou a rir nasalmente.

- Você _tem_ que me beijar agora... – Falou, deixando os lábios próximos aos dele, enquanto voltava a semicerrar os olhos.

Quando sentiu a boca de James contra a sua soltou um suspiro satisfeito. Entreabriu os lábios para receber a língua dele em sua boca ao senti-la pedir passagem, e pendeu a cabeça para o lado para que se encaixassem perfeitamente. Ele ainda tinha o gosto do chocolate que comeram antes de sair do vilarejo, o que deixava aquilo mais gostoso do que já estava sendo. O beijo era calmo, quase como se estivessem se conhecendo pela primeira vez, se testando de uma maneira que nada poderia interver.

Levou uma das mãos a nuca do apanhador, entrelaçando os dedos ali antes de bagunçar os cabelos dele, como dizia odiar mas secretamente amava, e o puxou mais para perto de si. Beijar alguém nunca lhe pareceu tão certo quanto naquele momento. Podia sentir cada sentimento que James queria lhe passar e aquilo trazia um calor diferente, uma vontade ainda maior para que continuasse e para que aquele beijo nunca acabasse. E com o tempo se deixou mostrar tudo que também sentia, que tinha deixado enterrado dentro de si por tantos anos, que nunca tinha admitido nem para si mesma, mas que estava pronta para mostrar agora. James a havia ganhado e ela sabia que nào precisava mais ter medo de pertencer a ele e só a ele.

O beijo se cessou em meio a alguns selos que trocaram e deixou a testa encostada a dele, entreabrindo os olhos para que pudesse ver o rosto dele. O moreno tinha os lábios inchados, o rosto um tanto corado e os olhos dele ainda se encontravam fechados. Ele estava lindo. Aquela visão a impulsionou para o beijar mais uma vez, não achando que precisava se segurar em seus desejo, pelo menos não mais. Mas aquele toque não era mais calmo como antes, tinha desejo que até então desconhecia que tinha e uma intensidade que não imaginava que poderia existir em um beijo.

É... não queria que aquele encontro acabasse e se dependesse dela, aquilo nunca acabaria...

* * *

><p>Vou ser sincera. Eu ainda penso que esse não é o final, mas a fiz como uma Oneshot, mas talvez estou pensando em fazer uma continuação para essa aqui. Ainda não sei.<br>Gostei do que escrevi e ainda acho que esse não é o final.. Não sei porque, só sinto isso. Talvez seja a minha mania de fazer long fics, nunca se sabe, mas veremos, se eu tiver mais alguma ideia para continuar, eu continuo.

Mas bom, idéia tirada de um filme, que eu vi hoje e achei perfeito para os dois uma das falas do cara que é a "eu te olho assim desde a primeira vez que te vi". Acho que combina bem com James e Lily.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Beijos


End file.
